The Mirror's Propechy or TMP
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Link has once again pulled the four sword, and the five links must each gain an elemental power to defeat a new evil. Vio-Shadow, Red-Blue and Green-Vaati. Dark x OC Sapphire OC x Kat OC STORY CONTAINS OCS!
1. Chapter 1 EDITED

_**CH1**_

_**Unexplainable Circumstances**_

"LIIIIINNNNK!" Princess Zelda shouted stressfully. She was running through Hyrule fields in search of the young hero boy. She had her hands holding the brim of her dress so not to trip in the heels she was wearing. It had been a several years since she had been kidnapped by the evil Guffu and rescued by Link split into four. The Princess was sixteen years of age and Link was only a year older, seventeen.

She found him training with his grandfather's sword. "What is it?" Link asked.

"You have to come with me to the castle!" Zelda demanded. He followed her back into the castle without question, but he could tell she was hiding something.

Once they had arrived she led him into the Four Sword shrine.

"Why are we here?" He asked curiously

"Take it." Zelda said sternly

"Huh?"

"The sword. You need to take it."

"What! Why?" pure confusion crossed his face.

"Just do as I say. I'm not allowed to tell you yet." She countered

Link sighed in defeat, "Fine." He stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword "Are you sure you need me to do this?" she just gave him a glare that said 'just do it!'

"Alright," and with that he pulled.


	2. Chapter 2 EDITED

_**CH 2 was it a vision?**_

Link woke up to see the familiar wood ceiling in his bedroom. He looked around to see no one else there. He still had the forest green color of his tunic. 'Was it a dream?' He thought to himself. 'Maybe it was a vision. Anyway I still have to practice with my sword…all alone…'

"LIIIIINNNNK!" Princess Zelda shouted stressfully. She was running through Hyrule fields in search of the young hero boy. She had her hands holding the brim of her dress so not to trip in the heels she was wearing. It had been a several years since she had been kidnapped by the evil Guffu and rescued by him split into four. The Princess was sixteen years of age and Link was only a year older, seventeen.

She found him training with his grandfather's sword. "What is it?" Link asked.

"You have to come with me to the castle!" Zelda demanded. He followed her back into the castle without question, but he could tell she was hiding something.

Once they had arrived she led him into the Four Sword shrine.

"Why are we here?" He asked curiously

"Take it." Zelda said sternly

"Huh?"

"The sword. You need to take it."

"What! Why?" pure confusion crossed his face.

"Just do as I say. I'm not allowed to tell you yet." She countered

Link sighed in defeat, "Fine." He stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword "Are you sure you need me to do this?" she just gave him a glare that said 'just do it!'

"Alright," and with that he pulled.

'Whoa that was a vision I guess…' and with that he pulled.


	3. Chapter 3 EDITED

_**Ch 3 The FIVE Elemental Heroes**_

**GREEN**

'Wait…does that mean Shadow will be back?' the now green link thought. 'Vio will definitely be happy about that.'

**VIO**

Red looked like he was about to burst from excitement. "Go ahead," I allowed knowing he'd want to hug everyone.

He went for Blue first, "YAY!" Red completely glomped Blue. "BLUE-KUN!" He shouted loudly making the older clone blush slightly.

"Get off me!" Blue shouted at Red

"NEVER!" He leaned down and kissed his cheek making him go as red as his counterpart's tunic. I looked around to see a nervous Shadow Link under the shade of a tree looking at him.

"Hey, Red" I started,

"Hm?"

"You forgot to hug someone." I pointed to Shadow in the shade. Red ran up shouting his name and hugged him tightly. The rest of us walked to him not as hyper as Red.

My icy blue eyes met his deep red. "Hi," it was all I could manage to say. What a geniuses I was.

"H-hey," Shadow stammered

'Wait stammered? He never did that!'

"Princess why exactly did you want us to do this?" Green asked; we all turned to face her.

"I sensed a new evil coming; A fortune teller told me a prophecy the other day about a black mirror. Do you know of such a thing?"

I nodded, "The dark mirror."

"Hm. Well here's what she said if it's any use to you:

'The five heroes will return to this land and defeat the oncoming evils. Their brothers and sisters will accompany them in the search for the five element's powers: The purple earth, the red flame, the blue waters, the black light, and the green moon. Each shall earn a special unbreakable and unburnable weapon. A purple thorn vine sword, flaming hands, the zora's secret, the light, and a midnight trail.'"


	4. Chapter 4 EDITED

_**Ch 4 superstitious Relatives and purple temples**_

**VIO**

We all looked at the list of places the princess gave us the nearest was my sister, Luna. Apparently we were also twins. She's supposed to live in the 'land of the Sheikah.' I have no clue how Shadow can now go into the light, Maybe it had something to do with that prophecy. Black light huh?

"Vio!"

"What?" I snapped out of my thought to see them staring at me

"You of all people shouldn't be spacing out." Green reprimanded

"I wasn't 'spacing out'" I protested "I was thinking"

"Whatever."

We walked up the steps into Kakariko.

Hours later: Vio's sitting on the dried out well.

'I wonder what she looks like… I hope Shadow doesn't like her more than me! Oh who am I kidding! Shadow doesn't like _me_…'

Shadow walked towards me. He sat down a bit closer than I'd expect from him.

"Whatcha doing Vio?" I looked up

"Oh, hey Shadow. Nothing really." I looked away from his gaze,

"You ok?"

I blushed slightly from his concern, "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about things"

"What are you thinking about?" the dark boy leaned in, curious for an answer,

"Um…actually" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment "You,"

He had a cute blush in his normally pale face.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"What about me then?"

"N-nothing"

"Oh?" He leaned forward closer to me putting an arm around my shoulders. "I was thinking about you too Vio, but I want to know if we were thinking about the same thing."

I turned more red than Red's tunic.

"Wha-what do you mean?" 'I can't believe I'm so stupid!' I mentally slapped myself.

Shadow leaned in and gave me a small peck on my cheek. "Vio," He started and continued whispering in my ear. "Will you go out with me?"

"Y-Yes"

He hugged me tightly "You're the best Vio," he gave me another peck this time on my lips. "Come on," he stood up and held out a hand "let's get back to the others"

I stood up and held his warm hand in mine.

The next day we continued our search for Luna. We talked to a few towns' people and we found the house.

We knocked on it, me in front of the group. The door opened all we could see of her was long lime green hair down to her ankles and red eyeliner.

"Um… Hi"

"OH MY GOSH!" she shouted and pulled me in

"Hey!"

Luna hugged me tightly

"You're alive! I thought that THING killed you!"

"Huh?"

"The shadow one!"

I laughed lightly. "He's not bad Luna, he's with us." She gave me an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Really, I've known him for a long time. Shadow wouldn't do anything to harm me and my friends."

"You NAMED IT!"

I reached down and unlocked the door for the others, ignoring her rude comments.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?" she complained

The others carefully stepped in; Shadow just stood there after hearing the superstitious sister talk about him like that.

"Shadow, You can come in you know. I won't let her hurt you."

He hesitated before walking in. Luna gave him a 'Hurt him I'll kill you' look or was it just an 'I'll kill you' look. We finally got a full look at Luna. Her eyes, like mine were icy blue. She had on a very low necked yellow shirt and dark blue jeans with many holes in them.

"Ok. So…do you know anything about the elements?" as usual Green gets straight to the point.

"Oh….well I know of a temple in the grave yard to the north, but it's really hard to get to. I heard something about only one person being able to go in at a time."

Green began to leave. Blue followed. "We'll check it out"

That left Red, Shadow, Luna, and I to find something to do. Luna had a good suggestion. "Hey how about we watch TV or something?" we nodded in agreement

"Could we stay the night Luna?" Red gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine, you can. But don't break anything" she left the room pouting and mumbling something like 'stupid shadows'.


	5. Chapter 5 EDITED

_**CH 5 keeping it a secret.**_

**SHADOW**

"I have three extra guest rooms you can split up however you want." Luna stated flatly, still upset with her brother for trusting me.

I was extremely nervous around Vio's sister. She gives me the 'I'd do anything' vibe if you know what I mean.

"Thanks Luna." Vio said back just as coldly. Blue, whom was leaning against the wall had no clue what had gone on as usual.

"Did I miss something?" he asked confused. Luna rolled her eyes, huffed and went off towards her room down a hallway on the left. Apparently our rooms where on the right for no other doors were on that side. Vio walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard.

"Hey Shadow," he addressed "Wants some hot coco?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure" he took down three cups.

"Hey Blue! Go ask Red if he wants any!" He grumbled and walked away, a few seconds later Red ran into the kitchen like a squirrel on speed.

"Coooocooo!" he shouted excitedly.

"Red, settle down, it's just coco." Vio reprimanded. Red gave him a pout before sitting cross legged on the floor right next to him. He started tugging on his pants chanting about chocolate and coco and somehow Blue ended up his little 'song' too.

"Red hey! Stop that," Vio said laughing at him. A strange pang went through me like a bee sting. 'What the heck was that?' I thought.

Red started squeezing Vio in a huge hug; he finally gave him the coco. In my opinion he held on for too long. 'Did I just think that? What's wrong with me today?!' I brooded.

"Hey, want to check out the room?" Vio offered as I accepted the warm mug from him.

"Sure," Well I mean he knows I like him, I've told him but…is it protectiveness?…maybe'

"Shadow," He said as we entered the room and closed the door. "You've been really quiet since we got here, is something up?" He really shouldn't worry about me that much.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"You don't seem like it. I can tell Shadow." I sat on the queen sized bed with plain white sheets and sipped my coco.

"Seriously Vio, I'm fine"

He still didn't believe me.

"Please tell me Shadow." He came over sat close to me and hugged me lightly. His coco now sat on the small nightstand. I blushed from close contact.

"She freaks me out."

"Luna?"

"Yeah"

"Is that all?"

I nodded. He gave me a huge hug.

"Awww Shadow-Chan" he teased. Vio laughed "She'll warm up eventually," he reasoned

I sighed "Alright, I'll drop it. I'm still worried about the temple though."

He seemed confused. "Why? You're a shadow; you can go in with me!" Vio was being quite optimistic today. "It is the shadow temple after all."

"Maybe, but I still don't like the idea of you being alone in there." I tried to hide my anxiety about the place, but he noticed.

He suddenly stopped smiling. "What?" Vio asked concerned.

I shook my head, "I didn't say anything." What a lame excuse

"Shadow, what's wrong? Is it the temple? I swear I'll be fine."

"Not the temple itself exactly." I shifted uneasily

"Well then what else is there?"

"Spirits."

"Spirits?"

"Hokagi. It's not called the darkest temple for nothing Vio."

"What's a Hokagi?"

"Not what, who. Or rather _them_ in general."

"Tell me already!" He pouted.

"Fine. Hokagi are shadowed spirits who have been cursed and sent there. That is their hell. The temple is the only place that certain … people …would be able to hear the tortured souls. But there are some who are there for a reason."

"Wait. What do you mean _certain people_?"

"Well…" I glanced around nervously "People who can see and hear spirits such as Sheikah and…others…"

"What aren't you telling me?" Vio eyed me suspiciously

"It's nothing," I shook my head again and continued. "Anyway, some are there for their own reasons. But we most likely won't find one of them." 'I can't tell him what would happen if I go in too.' I thought dreadfully 'He'd be devastated if I had to stay in there. I hate that stupid barrier!'

"Ok…is that it?"

"Yeah,"

"You sure?" he was starting to catch on

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Absolutely."

Vio picked up his coco and sipped it again leaning into me. "I hope not Shadow. I don't think I could stand losing you again." And that just made me feel all the guiltier.


	6. Chapter 6 EDITED

**CH 6 Of Shadows and Barriers**

The whole group of the Links stood there in front of the temple, Shadow looking extremely nervous.

Vio was about to go in, Shadow didn't follow him. He just stood there kind of awkwardly. Luna was eyeing him hoping he would go in. He went in then turned around.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." This was mostly addressing Red who was on the verge of tears.

**SHADOW**

We were all back at Luna's house sitting at the table. Not one of us had the stomach to eat lunch after being by that temple, even if the others couldn't hear them they could sense them. I could still hear the Hokagi cheering and laughing ringing in my ears as Vio walked in. It was only Green, Red and me in the kitchen. Blue was sulking that is main punching bag would be gone awhile and Luna's hiding on her computer.

Green was first to speak. "Um…I'm going to make sure Luna isn't killing herself." He stood up and left heading for Luna's room.

Next was Red, "I think I'll go see how is Blue doing," and he left. Great that left me alone with myself. 'Is Vio ok? _Should_ I have gone? Are the Hokagi nasty?' everything running through my head at once as I try to concentrate on something else. It never works for me. So I got up and decided to go sit by the graveyard, 'maybe reading tombstones about other people's misery will cheer me up.'

**VIO**

It was wonderful. It was all strong green vines and had thorns I could control from the sides. I had one problem though, how do I leave? It was still the boss chamber and no more doors remain. As if it read my thoughts, the blue warp light appeared in the middle of the room. I stepped into it in hope that an awaiting Shadow was there to hug me and complain about how much he missed me. I was wong. I warped outside near the royal family's tomb. No one was there, at all. 'They probably got tired of waiting and went back to Luna's. So I left the graveyard. I sensed a slight presence near me but I placed it as a Poe ghost.

**SHADOW**

I really hope Vio's ok. It's been a while since he went in that place.' I thought. I suddenly heard the door open. The others in the living room looked up as well. There in the door way stood Vio. he looked really tired, but certainly didn't act like it.

"Hi!" he greeted happily. It's like he had only been gone for a few minutes.

"Are you ok Vio?" I asked as went up to him while he closed the door.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." he said confused "Why? It hasn't been more than an hour at least!"

Everyone looked at him funny. "What?" Vio finally asked.

"Um…" Red started "It's been three days Vio."

He stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Really? Three whole days! It felt like a few minutes only." Vio exclaimed.

This time I spoke up, "You didn't get any sleep I bet, no wonder you look tired." he came further in the house.

"I don't' feel tired, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get rest." Vio stated as he walked through towards the bedrooms. I followed.

"I'll make sure he's ok." I assured a very worried group. I came in the door and locked it so we couldn't be bothered and Vio could sleep. We could see the sword tomorrow when he was feeling better. When I looked, he was already on the bed fast asleep.

~Morning~

Vio woke up feeling very refreshed and comfortable. Wanting more of the sweet bliss of sleep he clutched the warm 'pillow' beneath him. A light laugh vibrated from said 'pillow'

"More sleep…" he mumbled into Shadow's chest as he held him tightly.

"Just a while more, than we have to catch up with the others, they already left for Gerudo Valley." the sweet deep tone of his boyfriend drifted onto his sleepy head and made its way into his ears. As the information sunk in, he sat up quickly. Shadow smiled a toothy grin. "Well good morning you, sleep well?"

"Only 'cuz I had a great pillow" Vio teased smiling. he really did feel more like himself. He never wanted to go back to that retched temple again.

"Luna's mad at us. She still doesn't like me and thinks I'm staying here too long" Shadow laughed at her sisters mistrust, he'd gotten over it after the first fifty _"shadow'_ sneers he'd gotten. Vio laughed and went to get dressed.

"Well, we better get going then, Gerudo is pretty far. Before we go though…" Vio smirked at him and moved his hair to show his neck. "Aren't you a bit hungry?"


	7. Chapter 6 and a half filler fluff

MINI BONUS CHAPTER Oil

**VIO**

I smiled in victory as I held onto Shadow from the back of his pitch black horse. The bite still stung, but in a good way. I hadn't felt the presence of the following spirit since he marked me again, only Shadow can be in my head. I rested said head on his back as Nightmare rode with the setting sun. Gerudo valley could be seen on the vast horizon, as well as a big tent and a fire signifying our friends were safe, and we'd missed the set up.

"Shadow, we came last; we have to share a bed." I smiled as I remembered that we never bought the extra bed mat when Shadow joined us, the last Link to the camp would have to share with Shadow. I like this idea now. Slowing down as we made it to the campsite, Nightmare eventually stopped. Like Epona, Nightmare didn't need to be tied up. Dismounting, Shadow held out a hand for me to get down with. I accepted gladly

"I guess they went to bed already," I assumed aloud. Only Red was left sitting at the fire. She got up smiling with something in her hand.

"Hey, this is from Nabooru." she handed me a bottle of lotion like oil. My face turned so red, it could be the color of said Link's tunic. Red giggled and ran off into the tent.


	8. Chapter 7 EDITED

Page 3

_**Chapter 7 A Sage's Assistant**_

**VIO**

Our group walked into the over large stone temple where Nabooru lived. A large statue of the Goddess Din sat in the middle of the place and three doors, which I assumed to be bedrooms, sat waiting for us. Nabooru being a sage had heard us walk in and was out immediately to greet us. While Green and her talked, I went to mind my own business, with Shadow of course.

"Hey, how's the desert holding up for you?" I whispered to his ear.

"Not bad. At least I don't have sand everywhere, that's the only bad part. I'm really glad it's not in my-"

He was cut off by a giant glomp from a weird looking shadow girl. She looked like Shadow would if he was a girl, about the same age too.

"SHADOW!" she screeched right in his Hylian ears. He looked as stupefied as ever. "YOU FRIGGEN RETARD!" she started hitting him fiercely making him fall onto the floor.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"NO! Baka-nii!"

"Yamato!"

"Kuso!"(1)

They argued in Japanese until they ended up just glaring at each other.

"Okay…I guess they know each other…" Red stared confused at the pair who absolutely refused to move an inch from their glaring.

"I guess so…" I joined in the staring at them, mostly trying to get Shadow's attention. It didn't work very well as neither responded to the prodding and poking people coming at them.

"Shadow, that's not fair." Green sat and gave up on it.

"Hey!" I tugged at his long ear "Stop that and pay attention to us!" ('us' meaning me.) Being ignored by your boyfriend wasn't exactly the greatest thing to happen. "_Shadow!"_ I tried to pull at him but the pushed me away not even recognizing it to be me. Someone was so getting the silent treatment tonight.

I decided to pout in a corner until he'd look at me at which point I had a very nasty glare in store for him.

"I don't think he's going to stop for a while." Green admitted taking a spot next to me,

"I know." I responded flatly now in a terrible mood.

It took forever to get the two shadow beings eyes away from each other. Eventually those glares would become like real daggers if they didn't stop soon. All I really had to do was stand in front of Shadow to block his view; he didn't dare to glare at me.

"What?" he snapped with a mean look,

"_**Don't you 'what' me!"**_ I pulled him away by his hair and left him on the floor confused. Practically stomping away, I made a huge gap between us. The girl stood up and brushed herself off.

"Humph." she dismissed us literally stomping away from us and slamming a door. Blue poked Green and whispered,

"Shadow better be careful, Vio looks about ready to rip him a new one," the taller in blue snickered at his misfortune. Shadow was still trying to figure out why I was mad. Nabooru had watched the scene with full fascination in the two's odd behavior.

**GREEN**

Sitting in my single room, I could hear the yelling from the other room continuing. I sighed again and shook my head for the umpteenth time in the past hour. For this being their first fight, it was pretty big. A slammed door signaled the end of the arguing, a very frustrated Vio was now in my doorway.

"Hey. Can we bunk?" he looked tired, with stress made circles under his eyes.

"Alright." I said simply laying back and going back to my thoughts. Vio sat on the end and leaned against the wall, taking out a book. I did notice however, that he hadn't turned a single page in ten whole minutes. He was reading the same sentence over and over. The teen sighed quietly and closed the book muttering about not being able to concentrate. You could see the stress all over him, even in the icy eyes he usually had an emotional barrier on.

"Vio." I got his attention, but hardly, "He's going to apologize eventually you know," he just shook his head at my comment.

"Not for awhile Green." that pained look returned to his eyes, the one that I just can't stand to see in my almost brother's eyes. I sighed once again, sensing the absolute doubt in the other and gave him a hug.

"You'll be fine, I promise. This will work out fine. I know it," I tried to comfort him a bit, and apparently it worked a little. A small flash of a smile hit him, but it left just as fast as it came. It doesn't really matter, as long as he knew that.

"I guess so…do you think Red and Blue ever fight like this?"

"They did once, of course Blue hit me for letting Red sleep in my room. I didn't make a fuss over it though; he was only expressing his love through jealousy. Even if it's not the smartest way to do so, they made up with Blue's attempt to make a cookie." I smiled at the memory of the almost burned down kitchen.

"What were they fighting about?"

"I think it was something to do with Zelda hitting on Red." I smirked knowing full well Vio would think it was stupid and scoff at the idea. But he didn't,

"Hm." was all he gave for an answer before laying down, facing away from me, and trying to get some sleep. I'll talk with Shadow tomorrow.

**SHADOW**

The purple haired shadow boy sighed for the millionth time that evening. He sat outside on the roof of a small hut near the spirit temple. It was on old restaurant shop that had been closed for years. He couldn't help but think of that Skillet song Say Goodbye as he almost cried over the fight he and his lover had just moments ago. It was so stupid, over his old girlfriend in the dark world who just couldn't get over the face that he was gay. Another long sigh and the teen lay on his back to watch the cloudless starry night. One thought came into his head. _'I bet Vio would think they were romantic…'_

_**(1): Idiot, Bastard, nose-crap**_


	9. Chapter 8 EDITED

Page 3

Chapter 8: Red Desert temple

The walk to the next temple was a very silent and very awkward. Vio and Shadow, still not even looking at each other, were as far away from the other as possible. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. They slowly progressed, Vio occasionally glaring at Shadow's ex who was leading the way to the temple. Once in awhile Shadow would glance back at Vio and turn quickly away when he received a glare for an answer.

A large red boulder stuck out of the ground with an embroidered entrance. A strange icy wind was blowing from it, giving everyone an eerie chill.

"Here it is. Don't die." was the girl's parting words as she obviously wasn't going in.

"Well that was nice." Blue stated sarcastically. Green just rolled his eyes at everyone's immaturity.

"Shall we go in?" Vio didn't give anyone a choice as he stepped through the elaborate entrance. The others followed closely, Shadow staying at the back as not to anger the teen further than he was. It led to a large pair of light blue stairs.

"If this is supposed to be Red's temple why is everything in here blue?" Green wondered aloud. Vio, who was in front, stopped abruptly.

"An ice temple." He sounded surprised at the traits in the surrounding room. This was all under a huge hot desert. the room was incased in ice with more stairs to a different room, and a chest caked in thick ice.

"Whoa" Blue stood awed "How hasn't it melted from the heat outside." his question was un answered as everyone slowly stepped onto the ice.

"Seems sturdy." Vio muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. Red seemed to walk on it fine, while the others were struggling to keep their footing. Pulling out the fire rod, Red melted the chest. He opened it to find a rather large and decorative key, it had red swirls and cherries on it. The Links' managed to slide their way over to the next room, where a huge door lay in wait. Unlocking it and making the chains fall to the ground, the group went in. A large bird with two heads came crashing down with a huge roar. One head was blue, the other red. Obviously fire and ice.

"It's huge!" Green shouted pointing at the thing.

A huge tail swung down separating the ice. Ironically, Vio and Shadow were on one, while Red, Blue and Green were on the main one.

"Shit!" Shadow exclaimed as he noticed where they were drifting to. A very fast current was now taking them down a dark cave stream, very quickly. The two struggled to hold onto the ice chunk as the sounds of fighting drifted farther and farther.

**VIO**

I looked to where Shadow's eyes were on when I heard him cuss. Oh great. I had a very hard time holding to the edge of the ice as we were rushed farther downstream. It suddenly became very dark and the only thing visible was Shadow's bright red eyes. They stayed locked with mine for a long time, until the rapid current slowed and we were going at a very steady pace. Eventually the ice chunk made a little 'thunk' noise, as it was too large to continue down the dark waterway.

"Um…" Shadow tried to break the awkward silence. "You ok?"

"Yeah." was all I could manage. Truth is, I wasn't even mad at him anymore. I just wanted him to learn a bit of a lesson. "You?"

"Fine." a few seconds passed after that.

"I can't see anything…" I tried to pass a conversation, failing horribly.

"Oh. Well, we're stuck and I can't see much of a way out. The water's sort of on a hill."

"Oh…" I looked down nervously. "Hey, um…I'm sorry I yelled at you…."

"It's fine. I should've been paying attention to you instead of fighting with _her_." we exchanged partly guilty looks before smiling again. "So…what now?"

"Well…we could make out until they find us…" I smiled really big as he moved closer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE BOSS ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit!" was the last thing they heard before Vio and Shadow disappeared into the stream's rapid current. The other's turned their attention to the monstrous bird's cry of pain, to find Red had already started the fight. Aiming the fire rod and switching between fire and ice on the alternate heads.

"Attack the tail when it's distracted!" he ordered, aiming the rod once again. Both Blue and Green did as was told. They did this routine a few times before it gave a final screech and burst into nothing. A platform rose from the ice, and on it was a huge flamed coated sword. Red took it and smiled in victory at his sword and new ability to control fire.

"Let's go get Vio and Shadow! I hope they've made up in the time they've been stuck down there." Red made an ice pathway with his ice rod and the three made their way over to where they disappeared. Red shouted down into the tunnel.

**SHADOW**

We abruptly broke apart as Red's voice echoed through the cavern.

"Hey! Are you two alright down there?" Vio gave a disappointed look, and moved a little apart. Somehow we ended up shouting at the same time.

"We're fine!" we looked at each other slightly surprised. Amused smiles found their way onto our lips. The water around us suddenly turned into ice stairs. We climbed up to greet a very cheerful Red and a grumbling Blue.

We quickly made our way the surface of the desert, instantly hating the heat. With me and Vio, who was noticeably closer, made my ex, who waited for us grimace. I just smiled and took Vio's hand as we walked back through the desert. When we arrived in the spirit temple, we all agreed to retire to our rooms, for some much needed rest. Vio and I stayed up almost the whole night 'making up' with each other.


	10. Chapter 9 EDITED

Page 4

_**Chapter 9: Nii-Chan**_

**BLUE**

Our group decided to stay an extra night at the spirit temple. But we didn't have much of a choice since Vio and Shadow slept in late. They had apparently stayed up all night too; doing whatever the hell they wanted to with each other. Poor Red had run straight to my room shouting that a monster was eating them. When I checked, the 'monster' was Shadow and he was in fact 'eating' Vio, if you want to put it that way. That was a hard one to explain to Red, who was almost in hysterics at that time.

Green, of course, laughed at my misfortune. He didn't laugh for long when I retaliated with the fact his room is next to theirs, His expression was priceless.

**SHADOW**

I woke up very pleasantly with Vio in my arms. I'm very glad our fight was over, even if it had only lasted about a day. The blonde teen stirred as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

"Hm." he stretched and sat up, "Good morning." he smiled as he settled back down. Our peace didn't last long when the sound of a frustrated Blue pounded on the door.

"Are you two up yet? There's someone here to talk to you!" The door's handle rattled as he tried to open it. A loud sigh came from the other side as he walked off. In the distance, he could be heard calling Red to come barge in on us. As soon as I heard it I took Vio off me and rummaged through the clothes pile on the floor. Vio joined me in the search, in our quick change, we didn't notice exactly what clothes we took. I ended up in my white undershirt and Vio's tunic, and white leggings. Vio had my black leggings, his lavender undershirt, and my black tunic. Huh, he looks good in black.

"GET UP GUYS!" Red shouted excitedly running through the door, and stopping abruptly. "…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed extremely hard at the mixed outfits. A tint of pink lined Vio's cheeks; I thought crossed my mind as I realized something else. I think I grabbed the wrong underwear too. Crap. Green came in upon hearing the laughter and joined Red with rolling on the floor, on the brink of tears from laughing so hard.

"Why are you two laughing?" Blue's voice came in from the hall, and instead of joining the two immature teens, he just stared. "…Um…Ok then…" he turned around and crept out. Vio blushed and pushed the still laughing heroes out the door.

"Switch back." he ordered. With laughing still heard outside, I took it, not so seriously. I gave him a pout,

"But Vio, you look _sooo_ good in black!" my comment made him blush deeper. "Especially since that was mine," I smirked knowing I had him hooked again. "Though it'd be better without the undershirt."

"Shadow!" he scolded "We don't have time for that right now, Blue said someone was here remember?" he sighed "But I guess, it does look kind of ridiculous. Oh, and that's _way_ too small on you." he teased pointing to his tunic.

"Hm. Alright, I go shirtless, you go undershirt-less. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

Well, that's how I ended up with a ton of fan-girls starring me down as Vio wore the very 'sexy in black' look very sexily. This was even better seeing as I had worn it recently. I smiled to myself as the jealous looks continued, and increased as I put an arm around Vio's slim waist.

"There you are!" Green said. "Do I want to know?"

"No." I smiled at him threateningly, with fangs out. what he got was 'never ask again, Vio's in _my_ shirt, so shut up.'

"Whatever. Anyway, you're not going to like this Shadow."

"And why's that?"

"You'll see."

We continued to walk into the room we were led to. Sitting on the table, nervously biting his pointy nails, was Dark. My older spazzy brother in all his long black hairness. One thing was completely off though, he never went anywhere without Yami, his long-time boyfriend. I cut straight to it, knowing him, he wouldn't want to say anything about it.

"Something happened to Yami didn't it Nii-Chan?" he looked up at my voice, and nodded.

"Shadow? That's Dark?"

"Yeah."

"Who's Yami?" Red intervened tilting his head.

"His boyfriend," I received a glare at my response. "Okay, okay, sorry. His _fiancé_" I rolled my eyes at the over use of the word, in his case at least. I got many confused looks, "It's complicated." I explained in two words. They seemed satisfied, but I could tell Vio would inquire later. "Alright, so…what happened?"

"Some freaky tall man with orange hair and puke-green skin crashed our house, and attacked us! There was a guy with purple-ish skin, but he looked uncomfortable with the whole situation. I could tell he wasn't there by self-will. There was a magic bracelet on him that was keeping him to the strange orange haired dude. He looked kind of lost too. The green skinned freak knocked me out, and the last thing I saw was him taking Yami and leaving through a dark portal." he explained.

"The purple one. Did he have lavender hair by chance?" I knew Vio was thinking the same as me when he asked that.

"Yeah,"

"Red eye with hair covering one?"

"Yes. and a green mark under it."

"Vaati." I said

"Then that means…" Vio trailed off

"We have to find him and save his sorry ass too?" Blue interjected; ignoring him I went on.

"I know what bracelet you're talking about, I could break the spell if I was close enough. I guess our next step is sneak in and steal them back." everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright. So…Green, Dark and Blue can go to find Yami. Vio, Red, and I can handle Vaati and the bracelet. If he hasn't changed the layout of the dungeon we should be fine, I'll draw up a map for each of us. There are a few…rebels on our side that are undercover in the castle. A lot of them actually. I can get them to help us get in and out quickly. Good plan?"

"Yeah." they all agreed.

"There is one issue though…how we get all of you into the Dark World. I can only take one other person without exhausting my powers."

"We could make a mirror portal." Dark suggested. "It may take a day, but it's worth it, they can't sense mirror portals."

"Perfect."


	11. Chapter 10 EDITED

Page 3

_**Chapter 10: Small Preparations**_

**SHADOW**

After many painstaking days, the mirror portal was finished. Its seemingly endless wispy darkness emanating from it. Dark gave a relived sigh from next to me.

"Finally. We should see if everyone has their things ready to go."

"Good idea." we both came out of the room, which we'd been in for three days. A blonde top was in sight just outside the door, Red had fallen asleep waiting for us. I gently shook him awake as Dark went to find the others. "Red, wake up."

"Huh? Oh! You're actually out!"

"The portal's finished. We were getting everyone,"

"Well its like, two in the morning." Red announced looking at a clock on the wall. "They're probably asleep."

"Alright, well then…let's get you to bed. It won't hurt to get rest before we leave." I helped him stand up and returned to our rooms. Dark was outside the one reserved for me. "Hey, you can have my room. I sleep in Vio's anyway…" he looked hurt at the name of Vio, he really missed Yami. "Don't worry," I put a hand on his shoulder "We will find him." he nodded his thanks and slipped into the room. I made my way a few down to Vio's room. He was reading on the bed.

"Oh. Are you done?" he asked

"Yeah, we're going to leave in the morning so everyone can get a good rest." I explained out plan.

"Alright." he placed a marker in the book and put it down on the nightstand. "Then come here. You're going to need all the energy you can." I joined him as he pulled the covers over us. A few minutes passed of sharing glances and a silent conversation of concern. Soon enough, I leaned in and gave him a very tender kiss. Understanding the meaning of the kiss, he eagerly kissed back.

"We shouldn't Vio."

"I know." he pulled me on top of him, "But you really should get something in you, even if it's a little." He ordered, referring to my need for blood. "I'll be fine with a little less blood, but you haven't had it for almost three days." he scolded my lack of self-attention while working on the portal. Neither Dark nor I had taken a single break during the process. I looked down guiltily, knowing he was right.

"It got done faster though…" I mumbled.

"Shadow."

"Alright." I sighed "I will" I promised giving a quick kiss, before making my way down to his neck. Kissing and nipping in various places, I earned a few mewls of delight. Vio tilted his head for better access. I bit gently, trying not to hurt him much. The sharp pain still came, and he made a pained face for a second. A small gasp escaped the pained boy I dug deeper, basking in the wonderful flow coming out.

**VIO**

The pain in m neck was becoming unbearable, but I couldn't stop him. He deserved a good amount for all the work he put himself through. I gritted my teeth so not to yell out as the dug in deeper, a small gasp managing to escape. I couldn't bring myself to push him off as his face turned very relieved from having the blood in him.

"Mn." I muffled the painful yelp by biting down on my lip, thanking that he didn't notice that it bled. A good ten minutes passed before he pulled away, licking the wound closed. I sighed, as the pain slowly subsided. He brought his lips to mine in a sweet kiss; his eyes were glowing with fulfillment. I hadn't realized how tired it made me when he drank form me. I guess it was the amount he took from me. "Hn. Shadow, I'm tired." I struggled out as he moved down to suck on the sealed wound. "Ngh! H-hey!" he bit and closed it up leaving another mark. He smiled as he continued down to my bare chest and continued to bite down and seal them up, leaving many marks and earning many gasps of pain. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want any demon trying to steal you when we go to the Dark World." he mumbled, but I heard it anyway. "No marks means free dibs to them." he looked up from my lower abdomen before placing another, deeper bite on my abs. "It's kind of complicated. Demon's can tell if you've...um…done _it_ or not. Its how they tell if you've been taken. And I mean that literally."

"Oh…so do I get taken tonight?" I smirked teasing, which faltered a second as he made another mark. "ahn. Do you really have to make so many?"

"Yeah." he laughed "I actually should be making more though." he smiled and put his mouth to mine again, out tongues dancing for dominance.

In the morning, I woke pleasantly sore. My butt hurt when I moved, and various spots where he bit me were sore as well. Mainly my ass though, damn he could really dominant when he wanted to. I guess that's good though, I mean, it was definitely worth the soreness. Shadow's bright red eyes were still glowing from last night's 'activities.'

"Hm. Ohaiyo" he smiled tiredly. (1)

"Morning," I smiled back, glad I wasn't in Dark's situation. "We should get up; we'll probably be leaving soon. He nodded in agreement; a quick bite was placed on my neck. "Ah. Shadow," I scolded half-heartedly. I was starting to learn to enjoy the strange sensation of being bitten, not that I'd ever admit it to the others.

_**(1)**_ _**Ohaiyo=morning,**_


	12. Chapter 11 EDITED

Page 4

**Chapter 11 Darknuts are mad**

**VIO**

The morning of packing went by faster than wanted, and everyone was soon re-looking the maps Shadow had given them. He had made copies for everyone and an extra for each 'team' to write notes and routes on. We were all going to meet up at the portal entrance when done and had a two hour time limit from reaching to castle to being at the meeting point. Red, Shadow and I went in first to check the location is secure. Closely behind was Blue, Green, and Dark. With both Shadow and Dark knowing their ways around, we hopefully wouldn't get lost.

"Remember, two hours." Dark instructed again. We all nodded and went our separate directions, through the castle we go. Shadow used a small amount of magic to pin-point Vaati's location, he was exactly where we thought.

"Alright." he started, "It shouldn't take long, but stay close." Red huddled a little closer to us than necessary, but it was better than him being far away. Shadow nodded to a guard that we passed, who flashed a wink and turned away like we weren't there. The gray marble walls and red carpeting helped silence our footsteps as we made our way to a small oak door that seemed slightly out of place. Shadow was the first in, the purple mage stiffened significantly as he heard someone enter. His back was to the door. Red was unusually quiet during the whole trip, he seemed to realize how import our stealth was. Vaati turned around when he didn't hear anyone talk,

"Oh! Shadow? Why are you here?" he was really caught off guard by our being here.

"Well, as Blue put it we're here to save your sorry ass." Shadow smirked widely as he lifted the mage's hand that had the bracelet. He whispered some odd words that sounded suspiciously like Minish before the bracelet fell off and disintegrated. I noted the clock on the wall as to the time.

"Shadow. We only have an hour left, we need to leave now if we're to make it." I warned, it has taken awhile to go through the large marble maze he likes to call a castle. Shadow nodded and grabbed a still confused Vaati by the arm and ran. We had to run really fast to catch up with him, but we made it through. Until a large explosion from the basement alerted us of something being wrong. Green, Blue, Dark and Yami flew up the stairs of the dungeon missing us by an inch. A loud shout alerted the castle to its intruders.

"Run!" Green shouted on the way past. And so we did, we ran as fast as we could without falling or worse. A very angry group of darknuts were following our tail as our group ran through the portal. A high-like pitch scream stopped us dead in out tracks. Red had fallen behind a little and was now being dangled in the air like a ragdoll.

"Red! Hold on!" Dark shouted turning to give the enemy a giant face full of dark energy. Stunned Red fell to the ground knocked out. As the darknut disappeared another came in to attack Red. Blue and Green had their swords out instantly to protect the fragile hero. Dark and Shadow were distracting the other two darknuts, so I ran in and pulled Red away and into the portal. Quickly pulling out my sword as well I joined in helping Shadow and Green and Blue took on the main one. While distracted I managed to get around to its back and sliced his armor clean off. It made him mad, as he reared around to face me, hitting me in the process. I landed a few feet away with the wind knocked out of me.

"Oof." I grunted in discomfort, barley dodging the strike swung down at me. I rolled away and stood up skillfully just in time to block another attack. In the background I saw Green going to help Dark and Yami, and Blue racing to check Red's injuries back in the overworld. The clank of metal swords clashing echoed everywhere, a large groan of pain as Shadow slashed at the monsters back. He whipped around to face Shadow now, I placed the finishing blow and look up in time to see the other darknut vanishing too. We hurried to the portal and Shadow and Dark closed it. Blue was tending to now conscious Red's injuries. He had few, but he wrapped them up perfectly, with the folds tucked in, true OCD Blue style.

"Ok. What the fuck happened?" Shadow asked clearly annoyed at them.

"Um…well…" Green started,

_~~ FLASH BACK TIME ~~_

_The small rescue party of Green, Blue and Dark entered the very dark dungeon in Gannon's Castle._

_ "It's too dark." Green whispered. "I can't see a thing down here."_

_ "Me neither." Dark agreed. A voice came from a no-seeable cell._

_ "Dark? Is that you?"_

_ "Yami? Where are you? Do you know if there's any lighting down here?" Dark immediately recognized the voice._

_ "On the wall by the entrance, I don't know if it's still able to be lit though." he sounded frightened of not being able to see either._

_ "Alright…"he felt the wall a bit. "Ah! here it is!" he quickly slashed the tip against the wall lighting it up. Which he regretted as they were all now face to face with a giant darknut. He was startled, but realized it hadn't been touched so it couldn't move. He carefully lifted the key from around its neck and freed his boyfriend. On the way out however, the bumped the darknut. Who bumped the one behind it and so on._

_ "Son of a-" Blue started to be cut off by Green's shout as they stood up creating a loud boom and a whole in the wall._

_ "RUN!"_

_~~ END FLASH BACK ~~_

Shadow sighed at their idiocy. "Whatever. At least we got Yami and Vaati back." he smiled to his shy purple friend who had run straight into the portal before the fight. Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into me.

"Where are we exactly?" Yami perked up with a question,

"Spirit temple." Dark answered, nuzzling the teen's neck. His black shirt and shorts looked dirty and worn out, he must've been there a long time. I smiled as Shadow did the same to me.

"I'm so glad that's done with." Green sighed. Blue nodded, careful not to move Red, who had fallen asleep in his lap. "I say we all go for a good rest tonight. After food of course." he smirked knowingly as several stomachs growled in the room. I nodded in agreement, and vowed to feed Shadow as soon as we got to our room.


	13. Chapter 12 EDITED

_**Chapter 12 Missing**_

Shadow woke up panting heavily from another nightmare; he'd been having it for awhile now. Every time he did it scared him senseless. A slight frown creased his usually happy face as he glanced at Vio lying next to him, he was still sound asleep.

"Maybe he really wouldn't care," the dark boy mused quietly to himself. His frown turned into a sad smile as he stood and dressed, trying his best not to wake the other in the room. He slipped out as silent as ever, not making a single sound. Making his final glance at the violet hero, he left into the shadows and snuck away with thoughts on his dream and tears threatening to fall again.

"_It's gone!" a dark teen fussed looking around for a precious item._

"_What is gone?" a voice in his head laughed darkly "The rest of your sanity? Or perhaps that liar of a boyfriend who had betrayed you? Ne, don't you remember Nagi-Kun?"_

"_The necklace is gone! And don't _call me that_!" he screamed aloud, at no one._

"_Call you what…_Nagi-Kun_?" it sneered in his mind_

"_No! No, no, no! Stop saying it!"_

"_Nagi, Nagi, Nagi, Nagi." it teased while the dark boy fell on his knees pressing both hands onto his head, eyes shut tight. His voice was falling slightly deeper as it faded out. Darkness now covered his face, looking up; it was aglow with strange tattoos and now deep purple eyes. A final whisper came out of the teen before more shadows wrapped around him._

"_I'm sorry."_

_All that was left visible were the purple eyes, glowing eerily._


	14. Chapter 13 EDITED

Chapter 13 Mystery Heritage

_**there's going to be a lot of flashbacks to explain stuff in this chapter, when you see this:**_

_**and then italicized letters that means it's a flashback. bold and italicized letters are narrated parts.**_

**VIO**

I slowly opened my eyes smiling and reached an arm out for Shadow. My smile stopped when I felt nothing but ice cold blankets. I sat up and looked around, it seems he had left way earlier. Why would leave without telling me? Maybe he went to talk with Yami…that still doesn't explain why he left so early though. I'll have to ask the others if they've seen him. I then noticed another odd occurrence, my outfit was folded (not very neatly) on the end of the bed. Shadow never did that…what's going on?

~~~~~~(Shadow)~~~~~~~

_ "Hahaha! That really was fun!" A partially drunk Shadow was hanging onto Vio's shoulders while walking through the fire temple. The violet hero just nodded and supported his weight. They made their way up to Shadow room, so he wouldn't fall down the steps. Suddenly the dark teen tensed up and walked faster out of Vio's arm. A frown was barely visible from his turned back._

_ "Goodnight Vio." it seemed forced but the violet teen passed it off as drunken mood swings, and headed back down stairs to his own room. Shadow waited until he was gone to listen to the person in his head._

_ "Hey Nagi, he's cute. why don't you go down there and drink his blood?"_

_ "Shut up idiot. I wouldn't do that to Vio." Shadow locked his door and lay on his bed with his eyes closed. Bad idea. His mind's voice sent very dirty pictures of him drinking from Vio and giving him pleasure at the same time. The unbearable look that his face he would make as he couldn't decide between the hurt and the sexual tension. A low growl came from him._

_ "Don't call yourself an idiot, weirdo"_

_ "You aren't me! shut up and stop with the images!"_

_**As the teen shouted, the real shadow shook his head as the memories' image faded away.**_

Shadow had made his escape far away. He had made it to Lake Hylia not ten minutes ago. He could feel him coming out again and he couldn't risk it. The voice was what he had sensed after Vio came out from the shadow temple, he just wished he had realized it sooner. It made him feel like his heart was going to be ripped out when he realized he couldn't be near Vio anymore. Not if there was even one percent of a chance that _he_ would come out. He hated that name, the one his birth parents had given him. He hated his transformation into the demon he didn't want to be. Most of all he hated himself for not telling anyone what he is, Yami isn't even his real brother. He had been 'adopted', his horrible snooty parent had abandoned him because he hadn't been a girl to carry on the pureblood line.

_ A little boy with purple hair who looked to be ten was dragged across a castle hallway by his hair. A maid had thrown him out of the castle and into the arms of another parent. There stood a twelve year old version of Yami and his parents. This would be his new family._

He could still remember the large gray walls that had once been his room inside the castle.

**VIO**

"Green!" Vio yelled through the door, before opening it. Vaati was sitting on the end of the bed while Green was rummaging his closet. "Shadow's missing, I think something happened to him." The fear and worry was very evident in the teen's eyes. Vaati looked surprised but stayed silent Green poked his nose out from the closet.

"Maybe he went to look ahead in the next area."

"He always tells me if he going to do something like that. I woke this morning and he was gone! He had been for hours!" In his panic attack he failed to notice Yami and Dark peeking in through the open doorway. Yami had a deep frown on his face.

"He never just up and disappears for no good reason, I'm sure he's ok. I'll bet he's looking into something and didn't want you to know or worry about it. For all we know he just went to the nearest town for shopping or getting a book or whatever." Yami explained "He could've just been going to get a surprise book or gift for you and didn't realize he'd be gone until late." Everyone could tell that Yami's explanation was seriously calming him down

"I guess you're right but…"

"But nothing. I know you're going to be worried no matter what, Vio he'll be back by at least tomorrow. Just be a little patient, if he isn't back by lunch tomorrow then we can go look for him. Ok?"

Vio sighed, "Alright." He decided to sulk for the day until his precious shadow came home.

A few thoughts crossed Yami's mind, _'I wonder if he told Vio about where he's really from. If I can guess right, he's run off because of that. I hope he doesn't go back_,they're_ probably looking for him. His time for growing up away from his true home has expired. Oh Shadow, will he learn your real identity? Will you ever reveal that you're really Prince Nagi? I don't think I can keep such a thing in for so much longer'_


	15. Chapter 14 EDITED

Chapter 14 A Little History

The bright moon shone bright and full high in the sky; it had been almost a week and no sign of Shadow anywhere. Vio sat staring up at the large white circle hanging there. _'Why does Yami keep looking like he's hiding something from me… Shadow where are you?'_

Miles away, in the shadow realm version of Lake Hylia, Shadow sat thinking on a similar topic. The moon was blood red and the world pitch black and gray mixes. _'I can never go near him again unless I want to risk for Nagi coming out. My dear Vio…*sigh* this is the only way to protect you...from the real me…"_ recognition filled his eyes a figure approached him; it had red eyes like him, with ankle length brown hair.

"Hello, brother."

"Amaria."

~~~~~~~~~Yami~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vio can I talk to you for a moment?" I led his arm into the nearest empty room without waiting for an answer from him, he looked rightfully suspicious.

"What about Yami?"

"Just listen and hear me out ok? He's never told you much from when he was little I assume?" he shook his head so I continued, "Well, he isn't exactly my 'brother' in blood terms. He was taken in by my family at a young age because it was tradition to. The direct heir must grow up in a different home to learn respect for he will have in eighteen years. On the eighteenth birthday, they have to return so they can ritualed into the throne when their shadow takes over. A girl is then forced to become a suitor to the shadow demons liking and choosing. Derek, Shadow's father, killed Shadow's first 'suitor' Shadow had chosen. He didn't and still doesn't approve of his preference in courtships. Are you following me so far?"

"I think so…"

"Alright then, moving on. When the heir has passed the eighteenth birthday and hasn't done the ritual, his demon will relentlessly try to escape. It can be controlled but every so many years it will surface and fight for control again. Shadow was banned from returning, he is eighty-two years over when he was supposed to have it." Vio gapped at me, I guess he didn't know about the age thing either.

"Oh, shadow's stop aging at a certain period of time. I stopped at seventeen, I'm really only a few years older than Shadow. Anyway, he was banned for a hundred years, and was to return to perform the ritual on his past birthday. It's different though, a full blooded heir cannot keep hold on the demon for very long on the hundredth year. I thought he would escape soon to try and protect you I just didn't think it to be so soon. I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier Vio…" I looked down in shame. "But we must be aware, they will be looking for him so he can be the king and replace his father. They wanted to see if his demon would be stronger if he postponed it more. I'm afraid of what will happen to him…he's not very rational when it comes to protecting people he loves." I gave a small smile in knowledge and hugged Vio. He looked about to bawl his eyes out, and that wasn't usually the reaction the 'calm Link' had to big things.

"Where is he? Do you know?"

"I'd bet anything he went to give himself up so he wouldn't hurt you. It's stupid really, his demon has the same preference as him so it would seriously anger his father anyway. He probably doesn't know that though. And when you see him next, if his eyes are purple he's Nagi. That's the name of his demon."

"Nagi?"

"And he's very protective it's where Shadow gets it from. His anger though is what makes him the demon; he's actually very cool-headed when no one's messing with his loved ones. When Derek killed his first courtship he went crazy on him, it's what got him banned in the first place. Shadow can call upon his power anytime, but it' hard to reel him back in…"

"I see…can we save him from the ritual?"

"We'd have to ask Vaati to help but…it's possible. Vaati would always help Nagi get back in none of us, being Dark and I, could manage. I don't know what he says but it works."

"So he's like this pureblood heir of some kind?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Vio, you have to answer me honestly with this ok?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Has he bitten you yet?"

"Yes, why?" I frowned slightly,

"Do you feel any different? Like a bond or something?"

"What do you mean Yami?

"I mean like, you can tell if he's by you, or if he's hungry. Things like that."

"Huh…" he thought a moment and his eyes got a big. "I think I have…what does that mean then?"I smiled warmly; he hadn't turned him like I had thought.

"That he chose you for his courtship. I need you to concentrate for me, can feel where he is?" Vio closed his eyes a moment.

"I-I don't recognize the area…he's in some sort of…castle?" he opened his eyes "How the hell did I do that?"

"That is a pureblood connection to a courted…er…lover. It's difficult to understand in Hylian terms, we just call it mate, because you live with them forever once they're chosen. It's an equivalent to marriage but not as dramatic, though you do have a 'ritual' of sorts…"

"I don't remember anything ritual like, what do you mean?" I felt my face heat up at the question.

"Ah, w-well…it's what you people would um…would call having…'relations' in bed…"

"Oh!" Vio laughed "You mean having sex?"

"Uh, y-yes that…" I looked away in attempt to hide my flaming cheeks, which he was obviously amused at. "Ahem, we should go tell the others if we are to make a 'rescue' attempt anytime soon."

"Sounds good to me!"


	16. Chapter 15 EDITED

Ch 15 The Song

(Sapphire is my OC)

The tall deep blue haired girl stood in her strange Shadow Warrior outfit. This teenage fighter was staring at the tainted waters of Lake Hylia, her shoulder length hair swaying in the breeze. She shut her eyes a moment, thinking of the song she made as a child…

"_Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle_ _tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favol__e"_

Sapphire eyes opened as she sang quietly,

"_Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole Quando la luna scivola Su di noi Sopra la città Con il suo manto libera Luce che Ci catturerà"_

Her voice resonated across the Dark Worlds copy of the lake. She paused in her singing as she heard it sung back to her, in a deeper voice sung by a boy. She began to sing again, this time all the way through. She was surprised by the male voice joining in her singing again, accenting with harmony perfectly.

"_Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole Quando la luna scivola Su di noi Sopra la città Con il suo manto libera Luce che Ci catturerà E senti il cuore battere Sulle note della musica Un'emozione unica È la_ _notte magica che va Siamo tutti schiavi Figli__ delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole"_

The boy she heard sung in harmony, this time in English,

"_We are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to the world of fables all slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fables When the moon slides above us over the city it sets free in its shine light that will captivate us and hear your heart beating above the sound of music a unique emotion it's this magical night in front of us We are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to_ _the world of fables all__ slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fables"_

They sang together, as the lake light up with a bright light, a flash, and then nothing…


	17. Chapter 16 EDITED

Chapter 15

Ritual

'_Nagi thoughts'_

'**Shadow thoughts'**

SHADOW

I passed a reflective mirror in the well decorated hall. My eyes still shone that iridescent purple, indicating Nagi was on the surface of my mind, ready to jump in and kill Amaria. I followed said sister through the barely lit castle of black stone. My footsteps were softened by a burgundy carpet as we walked into an unknown area. Nagi forced me to stop, apparently sensing something.

"This is not where you said we were going." He spoke for me, allowing enough of my control to look around the skinny hall. Amaria, with her flowing brown hair tapping her foot impatiently.

"I changed my mind." She snapped "Now come with me. Now." Something in her voice made Nagi step back,

"No." I could my brief moments of control slipping away, "NO."

"Yes." Was the last word I heard before I pass out, and Nagi takes control.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-

(3rd person)

The dark teen, bound by wrists and legs, was forced into a sitting position. The hooded figures around the circle smiled wickedly at him. Their ritual for their new king would soon be complete, after a hundred years of waiting. The drug they gave him made him continually switch from himself to Nagi and back. It hadn't been long since he passed out because of it.

"Now. Begin" a hooded man ordered in a deep voice. The several people created a circle, and made a pit fire in the center, lighting the pitch dark room. Nagi, giving up control, let Shadow out to look around. Nagi was shocked back into control with a dark magic tazer. As he looked around next, scowling all the while, he noticed they were in a bubble under dark world's Lake Hylia. He hissed as a ruby stone dagger cut his palm. Blood was forced into the fire. It raised high and turned silver.

"Continue." Was ordered again, this time by a woman. He was shocked again, not expecting the change, Shadow was now aware of Nagi in his body at the same time his was.

"The hell?" he spoke, his voice doubled as Nagi spoke with him. The hooded figures paused in their odd chanting to stare at the dark teen. Shadow now had one red and one purple eye, which both widened in fear. _'It seems we have bound together Shadow.'_ Nagi's voice filled his mind, startling him. '**Y-you can talk to me now?'** '_Apparently.'_ As he answered, his double voice of Shadow-Nagi screamed in pain, while the hooded figures panicked. Suddenly everything was black, the only audible sound was a female singing. "_Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole" _it was a beautiful tune, once thought forgotten by Shadow. He hummed quietly to the familiar song, once sung by his best friend Sapphire. The girl singer now sung the full verses.

"_Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole Quando la luna scivola Su di noi Sopra la città Con il suo manto libera Luce che Ci catturerà E senti il cuore battere Sulle note della musica Un'emozione unica È la_ _notte magica che va Siamo tutti schiavi Figli delle tenebre Condannati al mondo delle favole Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre Condannati a vivere le favole"_

Shadow sung at the same time, in the English lyrics. "_We are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to the world of fables all slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fables When the moon slides above us over the city it sets free in its shine light that will captivate us and hear your heart beating above the sound of music a unique emotion it's this magical night in front of us We are all slaves children of the darkness condemned to_ _the world of fables all slaves united by the darkness condemned to live fables"_

A bright light filled his vision, another female voice, this one sweet, cooed to him. "_**Shadow Link. You are fighting, you must not fight it. Relax, let him become you."**_ Shadow opened his eyes, only to see none other than his Goddess Vera smiling to him. "_**You are not darkness, you are…"**_

"…Light…" another flash, this of silver light blinded the hooded figures now surrounding him. Amaria screamed in pain, and faded as the power of light hit her. The lake above Shadow now glowed, purifying light. The dark teens eyes shot open, now a liquid silver color. That same color surrounded him in a crystal, he could feel his Goddess's smile as he accepted Nagi into his heart, as he became specks of light once more…


	18. Chpater 17 EDITED

CH 17: Burnt Away

Sapphire

~~~~Fire~~~~~~

A young girl, around the age of eleven sung quietly to herself as she left the safe haven of a forest. It was almost sun fall and she was returning home to bring her mother more tea herbs. She thought nothing of the smoky smell that filled her nose nor the ashen taste of debris the coated her tongue. The young girl with the most blue eyes one could ever see, thought nothing of the situation until she saw it. The horror of the thought never once flittered into the child's mind before. Fire, a fire that could destroy not only her home, but her entire village. Everyone's worst nightmare had come to life, the whole of the village burnt to a crisp. She stood, among ash and flame, curious wonder filling her mind with different scenarios. Wild fire, a cook fire left to hot, anything could be the cause of this. The girl shook as she noticed the ground, ashes and bone filled the once busy streets and the fire was endless. The little girl with sapphire eyes ran, she ran, and she ran. She ran to the safe of the forest, seemingly blessed by the goddesses themselves, it was only until the smoke was but at squinting distance did she stop. The fire raged into the dark night, on this night it seems the shadows moved coating everything in its darkness until only the glow of the distant fire was visible. Only when she was alone, did she finally scream.

~~~~~Safety~~~~~

An older teen, with long auburn hair, and the bluest eyes awoke screaming. She was thankful for the deserted area around her. It took a moment to realize that she was safe, and surrounded by un-burnt forestry. She sighed heavily, wondering if her scream had once again pierced into the shadows. Shadow, she mused, she had not spoken to the boy whom she nicknamed 'Shadow' since many days before her village had burned. She distantly wondered if he and his brother had made it out ok. It was not his real name of course, but what else could be expected, she herself no longer used her born name, and preferred to be called Sapphire whenever someone actually graced her with presence. It made her to heartbroken to say her name was otherwise. Sapphire took her long trained bow, her quiver, and arrows and set off to hunt for breakfast. This area she had chosen to live in was very close to a beautiful lake she often visited. The lake was more than not void of any people aside from the occasional visit of the blonde Sheikah she had met awhile back. Shadow people live much longer than others, and it had been almost a hundred years since that village burned. She liked to keep in contact with the various descendents of the Sheikah blonde, though his name was constantly changing. She thought of her favorite reincarnation se met, name sheik. He had been in the era of the hero of time, and was now old and lived in Kakariko. He was happily married to Ruby whom, much like herself, was ageless. She's not a shadow but has powers similar to her own.

"I should visit the lake later," she stated aloud. Sapphire took in her surroundings, and leapt up a tree. Musings aside it was time to focus. She couldn't bring herself to fully focus, her thoughts kept drifting to her best friend and his brother.


	19. Chapter 18

TMP

Chapter 18: Water and ice

VIO

We ran quickly up to Shadow who was lying on the ground in a heap. I turned him over, sighing that he was okay. Green and Red were watching over my shoulder as I shook him awake. He slowly woke up and rubbed his still closed eyes.

"Hn?" he sat up on his elbows and opened his eyes. I felt mine widen when I saw them. His eyes were pure silver. "Hey Vio" he smiled slightly guilty. "Um…I guess I need to explain stuff don't I?" Shadow sat up fully, but before he could go into further detail I heard a splash behind me. I whipped my head around in time to see Blue fall over into the lake. And to see it starting to ice over quickly.

"Blue!" I wasn't sure who all shouted but I was sure the ice was coming over fast. "Blue get out of the water!" Could he even hear us? He must have been deep in the water. Before we could reach shore the ice covered the entire lake in thick slippery frozenness. We couldn't break through the thick ice. Shadow was left staring from the island as we all tried in vain to crack the ice…

BLUE

I felt my leg being pulled at and though nothing of it. Until it pulled me in. I didn't have time to even gasp before it pulled me under the freezing water. When I hit the bottom it let me go and I swam as fast as I could to the surface only to meet a hard wall of ice. I mentally swore as my air was slowly running out. I pounded against the ice hard and nothing happened. It suddenly got dizzy and my body forced me take in a breath despite being under the water. For some reason there was no pained water filling my lungs. I breathed out and back in again and paused. Was I actually breathing under water? My eyes widened in realization. I was breathing under water! Joy returned to me and I swam in a happy circle. I wouldn't die today. I felt a little sorry for missing Shadow's story but it was alright. I looked around and decided to check out the water temple, 'Who knows?' I thought to myself 'Maybe it's my turn for once!'

(3rd person)

They all sighed in defeat and hoped for the best thinking maybe he made it to the water temple in time to breathe, he did have the lungs for it. Everyone settled down next to Shadow, Vio was closest holding him tightly. Green was a bit more preoccupied with Vaati who was in Minish form in his hand. Red was staring longingly at the frozen lake. Vio spoke quietly with Shadow.

"How did your eyes get like that Shadow?" the honey blonde held him tightly as he explained everything that had happened, from Nagi to the curse, all the way to killing his sister and speaking to the Goddess. The others were confused at the last part, not understanding about the Shadow Goddess Vera. The tall blonde holding him was silent as he took in the tale. Vio then played with the silver highlights in Shadow's hair before leaning down and kissing him. "I wish you would have told me Shadow. I was so worried about you…I missed you…" his last words were quiet so only he could hear them. The dark teen smiled and rested his head on Vio's as he continued with his story…

Blue surfaced in the water temple and got used to breathing air again. The rooms were simple as he went through:

Tektites easily killed, dive into hidden rooms, and get keys. Unlock door change water swim up swim down. Kill a few spikes, empty mini boss room since Dark no longer lived there. Easy to receive long shot. Boss was a snatch, hook it slice it, it only took two times. Blue was hardly injured. As the Morphia monster was defeated the lake became unfrozen. The blue hero smiled as water swirled around him, his eyes glowed and turned a very deep blue color. He tried out his powers and was extremely proud of the water and ice he now could control. After he finished messing around he stepped into the blue light which took him in a crystal to the shore.

Everyone looked up as Blue came back, a wide grin on his face. Red cheered at him. Blue couldn't help but to wonder what exactly Shadow's story was.

(AN: next chapter will be very long and will be shadow's story and also introduce that he knew a girl named Sapphire.)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
>Mirror<br>A very young boy was sitting there with an unusual calmness that most his age did not have the intention span of having. He brushed a purple lock of hair away from his face, he had always liked it long it gave him one freedom of the ones he didn't have. This young boy wore only black as any other clothes would get dirty and turn black anyway from the soot of the poverty town. All of this started over his father who was obsessed with a legend. A legend about a mirror…  
><strong>The mirror's prophecy. <strong>  
><em> iIt was a rare sight, at least to the poor townspeople, when a new royal child was born. It meant hope and hope was one thing that they needed most. In the low some kingdom of the Shadow World his mother died moments after he was born. It never happened, a shadow child with purple hair, and mother never got to see it. She wouldn't have anyway the child was born with royal blood, the mother was not considered royal due to hidden traits of pure blood. So they did not save her. This boy with the purple hair, they named him <em>Shadow./i

A cute little boy ran around the castle far too young to be left alone however was. He explored, his dark purple locks bouncing as he ran his bright innocent red eyes wide in excitement and adventure. He ran into an old room with many things covered up with what looked like painter's cloth except for one peculiar large object seemingly reaching the ceiling to this young boy. Through the cloth that only hid it halfway was black and shiny so the curious child pulled off to see a wondrous giant mirror that gave the feeling of invitation, comfort, warmth… and love. All the things this boy was deprived of. He only a glimpse before he was whisked off away for snooping. Since that day every night he snuck down there and looked into it seeing his reflection with different colored eyes and named him Nagi. The two always talked and gave what the child needed. One night he was caught by his father speaking to the mirror and the next day he was sent away, but only after stealing a shard of that mirror and sealing it away with him.

i The purple haired child was tugged away by an old woman in servant rags, a family stood outside the gates, an older boy with pitch black hair who seemed similar to the boy in the mirror. It made him feel safer as he was shoved into his arms. Shadow was kicked out of the castle. His father had been worried he would trigger Nagi far too soon and turn powerful before he could take the throne and rule the dark world. The taller boy looked down at him and grinned "Hey! I'm Dark; I'm your new brother!" /i

Years later in a dark room, Shadow no longer needed the mirror shard to talk to Nagi, as he acted as a split personality of sorts. This later ringed ironically true. He talked to him all night and hadn't slept in weeks; the bags under his eyes proof of such. Shadow worked at night: the city was vastly poor and wore mostly rags. Shadow wore a black hat though special to him as his lover had made it from hand stitch. In the past years he'd fallen in love with a wonderful man that even now he can't say the name of, Dark had become his close brother, and Dark had been dating Yami. Shadow treated Nagi as a conscience of sorts, and pretty soon he could take full control when Shadow was emotionally altered. Never mind that fact, as Shadow had control all the time. He and Dark traveled to a nice village which he found out later had been burned down. He met a good friend Sapphire and during their stay became best friends and even created a song that resonated something in his heart. He never found out what happened to her, but it was Sapphires influence that Shadow dated and loved his crush.

i Shadow and his long love held hands as they walked, it was dark and nighttime. Shadow's favorite time of the day and they could barely even see each other. Nagi had been turning very bitter and nasty lately and extremely protective of Shadow's lover. It was at this time Nagi came out. Shadow's father disliked his lover and attacked them and killed him before shadow's own eyes causing him to snap and loose reality. Shadow ripped out his heart, crushing it just as his own heart had felt killing his father. Unbeknownst to him at the time as Nagi was in full control his evil older sister watched from the shadows. She plotted in her father's place. Nagi was in control and rampaged uncontrollably killing blindly almost killing Dark and Yami in the process and being banned from the land despite the princess' influence. Shadow was lost and when he regained control it was too late, and he had hurt Vio. He had fallen in love with the purple hero and came out after he joined that dark side with him and Shadow realized all he had done slowly turning good again up to him breaking that mirror. He slept and slept unaware for a long time after that. When he awoke it was when Link pulled the four sword again. When Shadow left from the desert he heard Nagi again, his choice was coming up as the guide drew closer to the destination unknowing who she was. /i

Prophetic words roamed in his head: the black light, the good evil. Light in the darkness. But Shadow knew better he knew the mirror's words

bBroken in shards it will break.

Reality alters into fate

The heroes descend

And so does the shadow

Light weaves into darkness

Like a basket maker's handy work

And the two become one

Lover and the Light

The untold story of two and strings

They broke the string and wove their own

Becoming one whole spirit bound

The light will seethe into darkness

He will hear her speak and make a choice

He will choose

And the world will either die

Or live. /b

Great power lies in words and choices. And the shadow chose him becoming one with himself and following the path of light, guided by his destined guide Sapphire. She was chosen as a guardian the only one who survived the fires, to guide the shadow into the light. He spoke to the goddess and she gave him a choice, he took it.

Shadow ended his tale looking off in the distance in a trance of storytelling and the truth. The group stayed silent for a long while, even the Minish sized Vaati in Green's hand was paying attention unaware of his ex-servant's plight. Vio played with the highlights in Shadow's hair and was the first to speak,

"I wish you would have told me Shadow. I was so worried about you…I missed you…"

"I know I'm sorry Vio." Shadow hugged him and looked over surprised as the lake was melting and turning to water, Blue swam up looking happy.

"Hey what'd I miss?" his statement was met with a groan and retelling of the story in a summed up version. "Holy shit. Well I got my powers! Yeah! All that's left is Green." He cheered and helped them all set up camp while Green worried if he would ever get his powers.

… to be continued (no seriously im gonna write more than once a year on this *shot* )


	21. Chapter 20

_**Last chapter-**_

_**The lake was melting and turning to water, Blue swam up looking happy.  
>"Hey what'd I miss?" his statement was met with a groan and retelling of the story in a summed up version. "Holy shit. Well I got my powers! Yeah! All that's left is Green." He cheered and helped them all set up camp while Green worried if he would ever get his powers.<strong>_

That night camp was really quite, there was only soft murmured talking mostly of Blue getting details out of the other links and a few of them practicing their powers. Shadow kept making a little glow ball of light appear and disappear and do tricks. Vio was reading as usual, and green was talking to Vaati. Vaati had warped down to Minish size while traveling for less space since they only had so many horses. Green had taken a bit of a liking to Vaati over the time they spent and was glad to have him as company. They talked through most of the night, while Green pressed his worries for getting his powers.

"What if I don't get them in time?" He sighed and lay back staring at the material above him. "I mean, we could be fighting the big evil bad guys and I'd have no powers! What's left for me anyways? Something about a midnight trail? That's not helpful at all! I hate these riddles they're Vio's thing not mine." The light blonde fretted over it, he was leader and felt as though being last wasn't fitting for his character!

"I'm sure the Goddesses are just saving the best for last Green," The mage comforted, "I'm not sure what you'd be either, we have fire, water, light, earth, I'm air… I wonder what could be next. If we can't think of it then it must be powerful!" Vaati smiled. "Maybe you'll be even as powerful as fierce deity!" That made him smile back and they joked for a while, as close friends for now until they fell asleep. That night Green dreamt of the moon.

i _It was exhilarating! He was running fast. Fast, fast, faster! The wind ran beside him as he ran cooling him down in the dense dark forest. The forest was full of trees but instinct told him where to run and where to turn when. He could smell the air, it smelt of fresh leaves and grass and pine and that distinct smell of the Kokiri Woods. He ran and felt so free and fun! Ears ontop of his head perked at a sound and he sniffed: a hare. He stalked and chased it down until he caught it and ate it. What a feeling! It was almost as though he himself were a-_

_/i_

He awoke sitting up abruptly, the dream fading. Nothing but an imprint of that free feeling was left of it. He shook it off and got up careful not to disturb the wind mage taking a change of clothes for cleaning up. He was the first one up, which was unusual. Normally Vio was the first awake taking in the sunrise as he read a book or sat with Shadow (who would be asleep on his shoulder). The teen took advantage of the opportunity and took a quick bath the changed into a normal undershirt. He kept it closed and put the green tunic over shivering. The first signs of fall were coming into play as the wind blew quite strong. He was thankful the tents were so secure. He kept his feet bare and walked back up the hill to see Vio just getting up and out and stretching, zipping a snoring Shadow back into the tent.

"Morning Vio," he greeted, "It's getting chilly today, dress warm ok?" Vio was tired and simply nodded in answer taking clothes down the lake to do just as Green had. Red was also awake and already cooking fish over a low fire in the middle. He greeted Green happily:

"Hey! Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty good yeah, thanks. Those two lugs still snoring like a bear?" He asked grinning in very bright spirits today. Red giggled softly,

"I could hear Shadow in my own tent! And blue isn't any better." The youngest Link couldn't help smiling brightly at the thought "He drools too! Hahaha!" he was cheery and poked the little fire. Green sat cross-legged next to him watching and helping and asking about how he cooks. Vio came back up soon in similar clothes to Green but in purple and with shoes on. Shadow came out of the tent as well smelling the fish.

"It smells good out here!" The shadow/light teen also had a grin, hyper and excited. He quickly ran out and sat joining the talk of food. Blue also peered out, silently. He was not a morning person. He was kind enough the smile at Red but otherwise sat there tiredly. Green was chatting animatedly with Red and Shadow about different herbs and foods and hunting foods. Vio smiled, still a bit anti-social and sits in the shade to read a book until it was time to eat. After a while when he looked up again Red was plating food and Vaati was also up (in Hylian size). He put his book away and joined them to eat.

After they ate and packed they had a discussion of what to do next. They planned it out on the map to explore for now defeated monster while searching for where Green might get his powers. Refreshed they left on the horses and headed out to Hyrule Field and to visit Lon Lon Ranch.


End file.
